Plus de larmes à verser
by Luna Black1
Summary: Une fille erre parmi les ruines d'une ancienne prison autrefois appelée Azkaban . Elle trouve un journal qui commence par : Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai à peine 18 ans mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Voldemort a détruit cette innocence… Venez lire la suite !


Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un pour en douter ?

Je vous propose une petite traduction que j'ai trouvée au hasard de mes lectures sur ce site. L'auteur est Tigerlily1. C'est triste et émouvant mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Résumé : Une fille erre parmi les ruines d'une ancienne prison autrefois appelée « Azkaban ». Elle trouve un journal qui commence par : Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai à peine 18 ans mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Voldemort a détruit cette innocence…

* * *

Plus de larmes à verser

Violette trébucha sur les roches grises de l'île d'Azkaban alors que le vent salé de l'océan glissait sur elle. Ce qui était autrefois une prison redoutée et puissante était maintenant un tas de ruines, lentement érodées et emportées par la mer. Violette la trouvait fascinante.

Elle était en vacances d'été à cet instant, mais lorsqu'elle était à l'école, le professeur Binns leur avait parlé d'Azkaban. C'était la prison la plus terrible, où on enfermait les criminels les plus sombres et dangereux. Les sorciers s'étaient autrefois alliés avec des Détraqueurs. Violette ne pouvait pas imaginer comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre en présence de ces gardiens de la mort jour après jour.

Mais la plupart d'entre eux n'y arrivait pas, se rappela-t-elle. Elle regarda l'ensemble de l'île. Le bâtiment ne représentait plus maintenant qu'une pile de pierres sur le sol, tels que les abords du bâtiment l'avaient toujours été. Tout était froid, dur et brunâtre.

Violette ne s'intéressait pas à l'extérieur, elle était intéressée par la prison. Elle se dirigea vers le tas de pierres et commença son exploration. Elle dut se couvrir le nez pour échapper à l'odeur terrible. Même après plus de deux siècles, l'endroit était encore suffoquant de saleté humaine.

Elle trouva plusieurs objets ce jour-là. Un peigne, un vieux journal, une chemise en lambeaux et un peu d'argent ancien, figuraient parmi les plus intéressants.

Elle était sur le point d'emballer ses trouvailles et de partir au moment où un éclair d'argent attira son attention. Violette, toujours curieuse, l'observa. Un vieux livre en cuir était coincé entre deux pierres. Le reflet d'argent était provoqué par une serrure fixée sur la couverture. Il ressemblait à une sorte de journal.

Le journal d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban ? Wow, c'était sa meilleure prise de la journée, il pouvait valoir une fortune ! Après une dizaine de minutes à tenter d'extraire le livre, il céda enfin. Il était vieux évidemment, mais avait été enchanté par un charme anti-âge, conservant l'aspect neuf du papier.

Elle ouvrit la couverture. Des lettres minuscules remplissaient les pages et Violette commença à lire :

o-o-o-o

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai à peine dix-huit ans mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Voldemort a détruit cette innocence. A cause de lui, j'ai grandi dans un monde de haine, de sang et de solitude.

En ce moment même, je suis assise dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban. Je peux entendre les cris de mes camarades autour de moi. Ils crient sans discontinuer, me tourmentent, me rappellent qu'il ne faut pas que je devienne comme eux. J'ai toujours eu un esprit logique, et je continue de l'être. Donc, je sais que je ne tarderais pas à perdre la raison, moi aussi.

C'est pourquoi j'écris ceci. Quand je ne serais plus de ce monde, après que mon corps ait souffert jusqu'à l'agonie, ce sera un réconfort de savoir qu'il restera un peu de moi, quelque part.

Le plus triste c'est que, par rapport à ce que j'ai traversé, Azkaban est une bénédiction.

Mais je ne pense qu'à moi-même. Je devrais commencer au début. Peut-être même avec "il était une fois". Cela semble approprié. Après tout, ma vie était presque un conte de fées.

Alors. Voici mon histoire...

Il était une fois une époque où que je vivais dans un grand château entourée d'amis et d'enseignants. C'était ma dernière année dans cette école, ma septième. Tout était merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille nommée Lavande Brown, une camarade de classe, ait été assassinée.

L'école entière était en effervescence. Apparemment, elle revenait des serres quand elle a été tuée. Le seul indice laissé par son meurtrier était une marque sur son cou. Un crâne avec un serpent. Symbole des mages noirs.

Bien sûr, s'il y avait un risque que Voldemort d'attaquer l'école, elle devait être évacuée. Alors, ce soir-là, tout le monde s'est rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. Nous étions si stupides. Nous aurions dû nous rendre compte que réunir tout le monde au même endroit lui faciliterait tâche. Mais personne n'a eu cette d'idée, alors nous avons obéi.

Notre merveilleux directeur s'est chargé d'annoncer aux étudiants qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Le Poudlard Express les emmènerait le lendemain matin. Il en avait fait l'annonce, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Tout le monde parlait avec animation. Il régnait une grande confusion partout et cela n'a cessé que lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes. Un vent glacial a balayé la Grande Salle. Puis une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir est apparue. C'est à ce moment-là, je pense, que j'ai compris que Voldemort parviendrait à ses fins.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le moyen qui a permis à Voldemort de rentrer dans l'école. Et je ne révèlerai pas les détails sur la façon dont il a tué les enseignants. Certains souvenirs sont encore trop frais, trop douloureux.

Il est déjà suffisant de dire qu'il l'a fait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que les élèves. Et sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Je crois que son plan était de nous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, mais les Mangemorts s'occuperaient de nous d'abord.

Vous devez comprendre, quand un homme est propulsé dans la spirale infernale des secrets et de haine, il doit laisser retomber sa colère sur quelqu'un. Donc, puisque Voldemort ne voulait surtout pas d'une rébellion, il a laissé les Mangemorts faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec nous.

C'était un vrai cauchemar. Quotidiennement, les filles étaient sauvagement agressées et les garçons frappés de façon régulière. Chaque nuit, la moitié était torturée, tandis que l'autre était forcée de regarder. Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais, mais combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Ca je ne peux le dire. Au bout d'un moment, la notion du temps devient floue quand les jours sont jalonnés de brutalité.

Beaucoup n'ont pas survécu. Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous. Aussi, la plupart des Mangemorts sont partis poursuivre les desseins du mage noir. Seulement cinq sont restés pour continuer à nous tourmenter.

Ensuite, j'ai eu ma chance.

Harry Potter a trouvé un couteau caché sous une dalle du sol, un soir. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était assez pointu pour s'en servir. Je l'ai convaincu de me le donner.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les cinq Mangemorts restants sont venus nous chercher, j'ai brandit le couteau et j'ai blessé l'un d'eux au bras. Je suppose que j'aurais dû attendre pour planifier un plan plus judicieusement. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai payé mon erreur.

Immédiatement après l'attaque, un autre Mangemort qui se trouvait juste derrière le premier a essayé de me tuer. Par instinct, je me suis reculée et le sortilège a frappé Ron à ma place. J'ai aidé à assassiner l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire le vaste éventail d'émotions que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là.

Même encore aujourd'hui, cher lecteur inconnu, je dois vous demander pardon. De cette bataille, il y a un autre souvenir dont je voudrais me soulager et qui me hante encore et encore depuis que je suis à Azkaban, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas le mettre sur papier. Je dirai juste que, lorsque la bataille entre les étudiants et les Mangemorts s'est enfin terminée, je suis restée la seule debout avec un couteau dans les mains.

Ensuite, mon esprit s'est vidé de tout sentiment, sauf un. La rage. De la rage pure et simple. J'ai pris ce couteau déjà ensanglanté, et j'ai poignardé ces maudits oppresseurs qu'on appelait des Mangemorts. Et quand je ne pouvais plus les poignarder, j'ai poignardé les corps de mes amis. Harry, Ron, Hannah, Susan, Justin, n'importe qui dont le corps était couché sur le sol.

Et c'est là que les fonctionnaires du ministère m'ont trouvée. Plantant ce couteau dans et hors des corps, pleurant des larmes silencieuses. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont emmenée, j'ai rigolé. Tout comme Sirius Black l'avait déjà fait une génération auparavant. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé « pourquoi l'oiseau en cage chante ? » Eh bien, je sais pourquoi l'homme capturé rit.

Vous pouvez aisément imaginer la suite. Je n'ai pas eu de procès, mais uniquement parce que j'ai refusé de me défendre. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je suis donc allée à Azkaban. En comparaison d'une vie imposée avec des Mangemorts, c'est le paradis.

Beaucoup ici souhaitent qu'ils soient exterminés. Beaucoup d'autres ne le veulent pas, mais uniquement parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus penser. Vous savez, j'ai presque appris à ignorer les cris incessants. Après tout, il parait que l'être humain peut s'adapter à n'importe quoi. J'en suis certainement la preuve.

Je vais mourir comme ça. Sale et meurtrie. Vide. Folle. C'est juste une question de temps.

Alors, si par miracle vous trouvez ce journal, _rappelez-vous_. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux juste que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi comme une personne décente. S'il vous plaît.

C'est étrange. A une certaine époque, j'aurais pleuré. J'aurais pleuré de tout mon cœur, et les pages de ce livre auraient été délavées par des larmes salées. Mais plus maintenant.

Ca fait longtemps que je suis en enfer, et il n'y a plus de larmes à verser.

o-o-o-o

Violette referma le journal. _Voldemort_. Elle se souvint de ce nom évoqué en classe d'histoire de la magie. Il était un sorcier sombre qui vivait il y a environ deux cents ans. Il a finalement été vaincu, mais pas avant d'avoir réussi à anéantir presque un tiers de la communauté magique.

 _Hermione Granger_. C'était le nom d'une étrangère qui vivait il y a deux siècles. Quand Voldemort était au Pouvoir. Quand Azkaban était redoutée.

Violette mit le journal dans son sac avec les autres objets. Elle n'a plus jamais osé l'ouvrir, mais elle s'est assurée de toujours se souvenir d'Hermione Granger.

La dernière ligne du journal a hanté Violette le reste de sa vie :

 _Ca fait longtemps que je suis en enfer, et il n'y a plus de larmes à verser._

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus, c'est pas gai mais j'ai trouvé ça beau. Et vous ?


End file.
